Love Language
by LeafxGreenx3
Summary: There are moments in life where you feel a deep connection to someone that even words can't describe. But how do you know it's real? When Gary meets Leaf at the park, he is going to learn something about her that makes her feel embarrassed. Oldrival.


**Okay so it seems like my plans to update Demon's Flower is not going to happen. It turned out that I was going to be busy on Monday and Tuesday so that was two days off and Wednesday I had chores and I just have a busy week. I still have yet to start on my winter break homework or my book report that I planned to start over my break. So far, not good. **

**BUT, I will do this little one-shot. Once again, I am on this quest to convert people to Oldrivalshippers and this idea was actually inspired by a YouTube video I saw a few days back and it really fitted these two when I was watching it. I wanted to do a Contest one but it didn't fit right because Drew can only be nice for so long, along with Ikari because, let's face it, Paul is just not good at being nice and Ash is way to dense so Oldrival it was! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the plot of the story. I only added a few details. **

**~(:**

**Love Language**

It was a beautiful sunny day. The sky was clear with no clouds in sight while the sun was shining as radiant as it usually did. Birds were chirping happily as they flew together to a tree while people were walking and chatting idly to each other.

The park was full of kids running around playing their games with owners of pets playing with them at the luscious green grass. A teenage girl, looking at the age of sixteen, silently made her way to an empty table and bench and sat down with one leg over the other. She pushed her long brunette hair back to insert earplugs in her ears before opening her notebook and soon, she started writing in there, her foot tapping on midair as she wrote idly.

Not soon after, a teenage boy, at the age of seventeen, sat a few feet away from her. The girl snuck a small quick peek at him and noted his auburn spiky hair along with his green eyes before turning her attention back to her notebook. The boy opened his notebook as well and before looking in there, he scanned over the girl who was completely oblivious to the scan.

He looked over at her again and hesitated over saying something but said it anyway. "Nice day today, huh?" he said.

When all she did was continuing writing in her notebook, he diverted his attention back to his as well. "Can I borrow your pen real quick?" he asked later. She looked up and held the pen up as well, meaning if he wanted to borrow it. "Right, pen," he confirmed.

She handed it to him as he made a quick note on it before handing it back. "Thanks, I appreciate it." He handed it back to her with a smile and she went back to writing in her forest green notebook.

**Day Two**

The following day, the same boy was there again, with his notebook and a pen this time, on the exact same bench. He looked at his phone for the time and continued to look at it as time went by. When he thought that she wouldn't show up, he decided to just study his notes since he had his notebook with him anyway.

It wasn't long until the same girl showed up, with her earplugs in her ears again. She gave him a small smile before plopping down on the bench and started writing in her notebook again, unaware that he moved a bit closer to her. "What are you listening to?" he inquired, trying to start a conversation.

She pointed to her ears, indicating that she didn't want the song to be interrupted and he got the message crystal clear. Fortunately, he had brought post-it notes and decided to talk to her that way. He hastily scribbled down, '_What are you listening to?' _before ripping it out and sticking it onto the space between them with the pad of sticky notes sitting next to it and going back to his reviewing.

The brunette looked over, her hazel eyes quickly scanning the words before taking the sticky notes and writing her response. _A special song,_ she wrote in neat handwriting before doing his exact actions.

He noticed her sticking her response down and jotted his next question. _Can I listen to it?_

_No, I'm embarrassed, _she answered.

_What's your name?_ he asked.

_Leaf Green, you,_ she responded.

_Gary Oak._

And from there, the two had started their own little conversation with post-it notes. Soon, the space between them was filled piles of sticky paper on top of each other. Gary had asked Leaf about her favorite movie, she had asked him about his favorite song, and so forth. The two ended up spending most of the afternoon talking to each other that way.

_I would love to see you again tomorrow. Can I have your number? _He stuck it on when it was starting to get a bit late.

_No, I don't have one,_ she wrote slowly before posting it.

_Really? That's a terrible lie._

Leaf smiled at the response he gave and jotted something down. _Haha, if you want, I'll be here again tomorrow._

_Sounds good, I'll see you tomorrow then. _At the end, he added a smiley face before focusing back onto his notes. Leaf glanced at the note and smiled at him when he wasn't looking before getting up and leaving the park.

**Day Three**

The third day, Gary was once again the first one to be sitting on the bench, waiting for Leaf to come. He had brought his notebook again and was quietly studying to himself when Leaf silently made her way to him, earphones plugged into her ears, and posted her own sticky note on his notebook. _It's good to see you again._

He smiled at the note, which went unnoticed by her, and wrote down his response while she sat down next to him, closer this time and opened her notebook. _You're late, _he taunted. He followed her actions and posted the note on the page she was doodling on.

She smacked him lightly on the arm, grin plastered on her face while he chuckled. Again, that day was filled with the two writing notes to each other, posting it everywhere. Gary would post one on her arm while Leaf retorted by posting one on his forehead.

_Would you like to listen to my song? _Leaf hesitantly ripped the sticky note from the pad and looked over it again, unsure if she should show it to him or not. When she decided to let him, she posted it on his notebook for him to read it.

He looked over at her and something in her eyes made him confirm his answer. She looked down on her page of doodles, which was now filled with sticky notes, as she waited for his answer. _I'd like that, _he wrote down, posting it onto the page.

She looked at him, who was now looking at her, and took the earphones from her ears and handed them both to him. Gary gladly accepted them and inserted them into his ears. After a few seconds, he frowned and took them out, facing her again. "That's weird, I don't hear anything."

She made a few circle motions with her right hand, which was curled into a ball, before uncurling them and patting it at herself a few times. Then she made four letters with her fingers. **(Translation- Sorry, I'm deaf.) **When she was done with it, a sad smile was on her face and turned back to her notebook.

He looked at her now sad face before turning back to his pad of sticky notes and once he was done with his response, he posted it back onto her page.

_You're still beautiful._

**~(:**

**Ahah, so I don't think it really counted as a romance but it was fluffy right? I don't know, it felt like romance to me, so let's just keep it as that, okay?**

**So, you're probably wondering why I chose this couple. Well, it's because we all know Leaf has never been in the show right? I know sad, BUT ANYWAY, she's probably quiet since a lot of stories portray her as the quiet type sooooo, it would make sense to make her deaf, right? And let's face it guys, Gary is probably the most average out of the guys. Not too dense like Ash and not too mean like Paul and Drew right? Well, in the way how I portrayed him. **

**REVIEW GUYS! I would love to see if you liked it or not. If not, then I'll probably delete it and you'll never hear from it again and if you liked it, then I'll keep it up and hopefully have more one-shots up. OH, and if you're wondering, I am almost positive to have the next chapter of Remember the Past up on Saturday night so look forward to it! Okay, so remember, REVIEW and now I shall go to sleep, byee!**


End file.
